The World of Zootopia
by VoidLupuS
Summary: What happens when Zootopia is not the Zootopia we all know and love? What happens when it's better? Just my opinion, you don't have to agree with me. Set in an AU
1. Introductions

_**Nicholas Piberius Wilde was a marine. He wasn't any ordinary marine either. Lieutenant Wilde was one of the Marine's most decorated soldiers. He was the record holder for 308 kills on one tour. He was part of the 108th regiment, 2nd**_ _**battalion. Nick has a single scar over his right eye from a panther in a cartel battle.**_

_**After an incidental friendly - fire battle, Nick's superiors decided it was best for him and his squad to be put on leave and have an occupation a bit more domestic. He was put in the ZPD. Precinct 1.**_

? ? ?

Nick arrived at the ZPD at around the same time. Judith Laverne Hopps did. In fact, she was right behind him while he was walking up the steps. He had two weapon cases, one in each hand. Dressed in drab olive military fatigues, he carried his SRS99 Anti-Material sniper rifle and his RU556 SR. Judy noticed all of this and was a bit scared by it. _Why is a marine here at the ZPD?_ Wilde opened the door where Benjamin Clawhauser was waiting. Upon seeing Nick fully armed, Clawhauser didn't care that he was wearing a Marine uniform, he activated the silent alarm and aims his tranquilizer gun at him calling, "Don't move!" All the while, Nick is calmly staring at the overweight cheetah not moving a muscle.

Judy, who has been behind Wilde the whole time, walks around him, guarding him. Well, partially guarding him because she is only ⅔ of Nick's size.

"Officer, it's okay, I saw this fox coming through the door. While I wouldn't say he's no threat, I don't think he'll harm us."

While Judy was saying this, officers started pouring in the lobby from all directions. Most already had their weapons trained on the Marine.

The buffalo chief, Chief Bogo, appeared walking calmly towards the fox and rabbit. He walks up to the marine and holds out his paw to shake Nick's.

He says, "It's nice to have you with us, Major Wilde."

"It's good to be back John," The fox replied.

_**Major? He barely looks old enough to be a recruit much less a Major.**_

Judy, wrapped up in her own thoughts, was completely ignoring the rest of the officers and even the chief. Her eyes were only for the Major. Examining his physique, she noticed that he was very well built, his arms were large and could probably hold more than 140 pounds, his chest was very well defined and she could see a six-pack under his shirt. But that scar…That scar must have been painful to get. It somehow happened to fit him though. It looked good but Judy cringed slightly when she saw it.

The Fox and Cape Buffalo continued their small talk while the other officers returned to their normal duties.

"How's the wife," Nick asked

"Oh, she's well thank you for asking, she would love to see you tonight," the Chief told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be busy tonight," Nick told him.

"Nonsense. I'm issuing you an order to come and have dinner with me and Athena. Bring Thalia if you want. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's happy to see me home only slightly wounded John, thanks. Wait, you said an _order_?"

"You heard me," The Chief scoffed. "_Slightly_ wounded?"

Nick just rolled his eyes, waved to the Buffalo and walked off.


	2. The Major

Upon arriving at the bullpen, Judy maintained her calm demeanor and was a bit too cheery. She told in a chipper tone, the Rhino sitting next to her, "Hey there, I'm Judy. You ready to make the world a better place?"

She held out her paw for a fist bump. The mammals next to the Rhino started snickering or the Rhino rolled his eyes and instead of "fist-bumping", he pushed her away from him using only his fist. The other mammals tried to contain their laughter.

Suddenly, the Buffalo Chief came in furiously. Judy could no see that his nametag read BOGO. He seemed surprisingly unnerved even though he was very laid-back with the major.

After handing out the reports, Chief Bogo leaned forward on his podium nervously. He hung his head and sighed. He addressed the whole room.

"Now as you all saw today, we have a marine visiting our Precinct. after a friendly fire battle, he was transferred here to the ZPD. His name? Nicholas Wilde."

Someone from the back of the room, a wolf, asked, "But why was he transferred here? He could have been behind a desk at the military base."

" I don't really know. All right," He regained his steely expression. " Dismissed!"

Judy was left standing on her seat, head barely reaching over the desk, stunned. The Chief was already walking out of the room when the bunny caught up with him.

"Chief Bogo," she called. " I'm new here, you probably don't know me but my name is -"

"Judith Laverne Hopps," a voice interrupted.

A tall, red fox walked out from behind Bogo's leg.

"Am I wrong?" Major Wilde asked.

"N-N-No!" Jodi stammered. She blushed," How do you know my name?"

" well -," The Fox started.

"Enough. What is it, Hopps?" The Chief asked.

"You never gave me an assignment."

Bogo looked through his files. " Hopps, Hopps, Hopps... Oh yes, Parking Duty."

Nick tried to stifle a laugh while the bunny officer looks outraged at the chief's statement.

" Parking Duty!" She gasped. " I joined the force to stop criminals, Not write tickets! Chief, I received top marks in my classes if you don't remember!"

The water buffalo looked at his clipboard, annoyed. "Yes, I do remember. With your training, writing 100 tickets a day should be easy for you."

He closed the door, leaving the Marine and officer in the bullpen together. Ignoring the Marine, Judy tried to make the best of her situation. She tapped her foot against the ground so fast, the fox could only see an afterimage.

"100 tickets," Judy murmured. " I'm not going to write 100 tickets. I'm going to write 200 tickets…"

She looked at the clock. It read 9:40 a.m.

"Before noon."


	3. 200 Tickets

**A/N: I've noticed that a good amount of people like my story, if that's you, thank you so much, for those who don't like it, I would like you to give me some feedback in the reviews as to why you think my story is not as good as it could be. **Wildebunny the Eternal**, If you're reading this, I would like you to know that I've thought about your review and I want you to give me some insight as to what you want to read and what you would improve on my story. Thank you all for reading my story and have a safe and wonderful day.**

Judy put on her disgustingly bright, neon orange safety vest. She grabbed her ticket printer and went to the parking lot to get what was nicknamed by the other officers, the "Joke-Mobile". She had backed out of the parking space and when the rabbit saw nobody was in her way, she floored it. The vehicle only moved a few tail-lengths.

"What!? It was full a few seconds ago, right before I went back to get the vest," Judy exclaimed knowing full well that the problem was her fuel tank.

Her eyes drifted towards some crimson fur she saw in the corner of her eye. It was the Major. He had emptied her tank and was filling his own armored Tesla with her fuel. That explained the red oil canister he was carrying.

"Dirty Fox," Judy growled.

Running on fumes and annoying several drivers, she managed to get to the nearest gas station before starting her quest. Judy was looking around before hearing a few beeps here and there signaling that cars needed tickets placed. She parked her SmartFur and went to work.

? ? ?

The officer was on a roll. She had made 199 tickets and it was barely 11:40. She heard a beep

_Yes_

She ran to the Buck and placed her 200th ticket on it. She walked back to her vehicle and tapped the _Upload_ button on her ticket printer.

"Boom! 200 tickets," She heard a beep right next to her. She grimaced, "201."

She reluctantly placed a ticket on her own vehicle. There was a squeal of tires and a thump.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, _**Fox**_!


	4. Surprisingly Goth

**A/N: Awhile ago I got a review saying that the reader did not like so much input of the classic Zootopia film into my fic. I just want to say thank you WildeBunny the Eternal for giving me some insight as to what the reader wants. Hope you all have a wonderful day.**

A red truck with a sheep inside had almost run over a red fox that looked suspiciously familiar. He was dressed in a black hoodie with graphic print on it saying _**Straight Outta Vault 111**_ under a black leather jacket with some black jeans too.

_Wow. What an idiot. Raw Goth._ Judy thought. She wasn't sure why anybody would follow that stupid trend. The fox went into the nearby Promenade, looking around as if watching to see if anybody was watching him. Luckily, he didn't see Judy giving him her full attention.

Curious, Judy decided to follow him and see what he was up to. She watched him go into the Claw Topic by the food court. The officer decided it was time for her break so she went to QuackDonald's for a burger and some fries, maybe a shake. She ended up getting the shake and found a vantage point on a bench upstairs so she could see if the fox was coming out. To be honest, she thought he looked like he was hiding something.

It had been 20 minutes and Judy had still not seen the fox come out. There was a wolf, a hippo, some lemmings, a bear, and so many more mammals but the fox still had yet to come out. She decided to go inside to see what was going on.

As Judy walked into the store she heard an argument. It wasn't uncommon in Zootopia. It was practically the center of all racism which sparked arguments, fights, and feuds on the topic of predator and prey. Went she got closer, she discovered that the argument was between the fox she was tracking and a rabbit.

"-nobody needs you here _**Fox**_!" The rabbit told the fox.

"Oh, I'm sorry that my son here was not allowed to like the Fallout series so much he's being kicked out by a random for a hoodie," the fox replied dryly.

At this, the rabbit backed off a little bit and looked dazed as if the fox had punched him. Judy decided to intervene.

"Boys, boys, let's all settle down here," she turned towards the fox. "What's going on here-"

She had just noticed the scar on his face.

"Major?" She asked incredulously.

"Officer Hopps, nice to see you here. I hope you don't mind me asking but, what are _**you**_ doing here?"

The rabbit was just watching their little talk with uncertainty. "Um, hello? Yeah, just what is going on?"

Judy turned to him. "I'm sorry about that, sir. What was the topic of conversation between you two?"

"I think he's lying that his son likes the Fallout series so much he wants to buy a Fallout hoodie for him. I mean, look at him!" This was the part where Judy noticed that Nick had a mammal with him. It was a baby fox. Or so it looked that way to her. It was actually a fennec fox.

"And what's so wrong about that sir?"

"I think he's actually trying to steal something and use that story as a cover. Just now I saw him slip that ring on his finger just before you came in."

"And why did you think that I wasn't gonna pay for it," Nick asked.

"Well...Cause-"

"Is it because I'm a fox?"

"Major, I think that's enough," Judy interrupted once again.

The fox stepped back, understanding. She took his paw and looked at the ring on his finger. The design was in the shape of a circle and a lightning bolt over it.

"Now, Major, I could arrest you right now for attempted theft but you are part of the military and a good friend to the Chief. If you could maybe put in a good word for me, I could let you off with a warning and ask you to pay for this or leave it here, please?"

The Major smiled and said, "Alright, alright. I'll pay for it. You've got yourself a good deal right there, Fluff."

"Thank you but don't call me Fluff," Judy said as they walked towards the cashier.

"Why? Am I hurting yo feewings," the fox asked. Judy just rolled her eyes and walked off. Continuing her work for the rest of her day. Happy. Only thinking as to why a mammal such as him would be wearing Goth clothes.


	5. Sparring

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. I used a few ideas from other comics and fanfics. Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**

It was now 5:30. Nick hadn't arrived yet. Judy had been sitting on the bleachers for the past 40 minutes.

"Dear Lord, where is he!?" Judy exclaimed, exasperated.

Suddenly, the marine walked through the door. He seemed annoyed by the way he threw the door open and flung his duffel bag into the men's locker room. He walked in without giving anyone a second glance except for Fangmeyer who was wrestling with Wolford, the new detective. After changing, Nick came out with his personally customized boxing gloves with an odd design resembling the vulpine skull on fire. He spotted Judy and walked over.

"Are you ready," He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Wilde."

"Then let's get started, Carrots"

They went towards the ring and waited until Fangmeyer or Wolford pinned the other. Leaning on the ropes, Nick looked her up and down.

"What," She asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just…nothing."

She smiled at him, "Hey, what is it?"

He just shook his head and opened the ropes so she could enter.

"Good job, Fangmeyer. You'll get him next time," Nick told the obviously depressed Tiger.

He walked in, went to his corner, and waited until the guard on site gave them the go-ahead. He walked forward and touched gloves with Judy before delivering a swift Haymaker to her abdomen. She countered with a Check Hook, causing Nick to stumble and lose his balance. Taking this opportunity, Judy decided to unleash on him with a straight and a Gazelle Punch, again and again, she attacked him until he parried and attacked with a wild flurry of jabs, crosses, and hooks until he dealt the final blow. Using a Pull Counter, he dodged the bunny's wild Uppercut and dealt a Cross to the face, knocking her out.

When Nick and the guard figured out she wasn't waking up anytime soon, he picked her up and carried her until finding Tuppence Hall in the lobby of the building and handing Judy off to her. Eyes wide, she took the rabbit's limp body and walked towards the showers.

"I need a break," Nick told himself.

He went outside to the parking lot and opened the door to his Tesla and decided to go to the mall. He walked down to his friend Finnick at the VR kiosk.

"Hey, Fin, how much to play RevolFur for 20 minutes?"

"10 bucks kid."

He paid the Fennec Fox and slipped on the headset and grabbed the controllers. The tiger cubs paid to play in Nick's game and they all had a good time. After his twenty minutes were up, hey put everything back, said goodbye to Finnick, and went home.


	6. I'm so sorry

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded my newest chapter but I've been a little busy with school and whatnot. Also, I have a new fic down on Wattpad, forgive me mods. If you want to check it out it's called _The Void_. It's a Rainbow 6 Siege fanfic so... Anyways, I am going to be trying my best to do this story and make sure it doesn't die. Maybe too late but I'm going to continue this story. Thank you guys so much for reading. Until next time.


	7. On Hold

Hey guys, I'm just coming out with it, I'm putting this story on hold, I'm writing two other stories and I just don't have the motivation to continue. Once I'm done with at least one of those stories, I'll come back. If you want to learn more about my other works, PM me and I'll give you the details. Have a great day.


End file.
